Avy's Very Merry Christmas!
by TheBigZ1
Summary: Avy's first Christmas! It takes place in the same year as when she meets Dipper. Don't need to read anything else to understand it, but it may clear some things up. What do angels look like, and the chronicles of Avy, for anyone who wants to understand better


**I know I've got stories waiting, I just wanted to do this quick. My family set up the Christmas tree, so I'm all Christmas giddy. So, on with the show!**

**by the way, just for anyone who hasn't read any of my other stories, Avy's a little girl who is your point of view or whatever, you know why I mean, and was abused by her father, who turns out to be a troll. A boy she mets in the woods who can turn into a wolf turns out to be her long lost brother, and that's about it. Avy wears sweaters like Mabel, and a hat and shorts like Dipper. Her brother Remus wears a green puma sweatshirt and a black fedora with blue jeans. She calls dipper and Mabel mommy and daddy, if you want to know why, read my other stories. And now, Avy's Very Merry Christmas!**

I awoke to giggles, laughter and something tinkling. I groggily lifted my head and looked around my room. I was sleeping on the floor in Mommy's room in their home town of Piedmont California. It was winter time, but there was no snow, and it was bright and sunny outside.  
I threw on some clothes and walked out the door and down the hall. As I did so, my mind drifted to the end of summer, when Mommy and Daddy had to come home.

I was standing in the door of the Mystery Shack, my eyes red and wet from an all night crying session. Remus was right behind me, and he was doing the same. We had grown to love the twins, and it was heartbreaking to see them leave. We said our goodbyes.

"Oh Avy, I wish we could take you with!" Mommy said sadly, throwing her arms around me, which I greatly accepted. She was crying too, and Daddy was barely able to hold back tears. Mommy turned to Remus and took his hands.

"Take good care of her and yourself," she said. Remus bent down, and the two wrapped each other in a tearful embrace. I turned to Daddy who looked at me sadly.

"Crazy summer huh?" He asked awkwardly. He really didn't know what to say.

"The best," I said, my voice quivering. I stepped forward and wrapped his waist in a tight embrace. It was too much for him, and he bent and lifted me up to squeeze me tight, and let a few tears out himself.

After about thirty seconds later, he set me down, and walked towards Remus, who had not let go of Mommy. She backed out of his embrace, a large, wet stain on the shoulder of her blue sweater with a thunder-cloud on it. Remus had a stain on his shoulder much like hers.

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, than held out the other hand. Daddy took it, then yanked the teen down, locking his neck in his arms in which Remus returned. They sat there for a long time, just sitting in each others embrace. Soon they pulled away, both crying harder than ever.

Daddy held up his hand, and Remus took it, his hand trembling as much as his voice.

"Be seeing you soon brother," he said. Daddy nodded, and released his hand. The twins turned towards their parents and followed them towards their white mercury. Waddles came running up, and Mommy picked him up and placed him in the car.

Lucky pig, i thought as i reached up, and took Remus's hand. He gripped it as hard as he dared without hurting me.

The Pines family got in, and began to drive off. Remus scooped me up, placed me on his shoulders, and kept pace with the car. We waved at the twins, who wound down the window, and began to wave in return. Remus slowed down after a few seconds, and we stood silently, as the twins hands disappeared into the distance.

We trudged back to the Mystery Shack, where Wendy, Soos, and Grunkle Stan where waving their goodbyes. The others had already said their goodbyes yesterday.

Remus walked past them, and then set me down at the table, taking a chair beside me. We sat there, me looking at my hands, and Remus, fiddling with one of his knives. The others came inside, looking at us sadly.

"So," I said, causing Remus to look up from the knife, "what are we going to do?" Grunkle Stan sighed and took a seat.

"You two aren't going to school that's for sure. You've never had a single day of school, and he," he motioned towards Remus, who he had met only on occasion, "apparently, has lived in the wood for two years, so he'll need to retake a couple of classes at least, and I just don't want to spend the money, I mean, do you know how much the lunches cost at least? No sir you two will stay here, at least then I can get some workers here twenty-four seven." Me and Remus looked at each other skeptically. Leave it to Grunkle Stan to put money-making in front of the fact we lost our best friends.

"Come on Stan, that's all you've got to say to them?" Wendy asked. She turned to us sympathetically.

"You guys gonna be okay?" She asked, "if there's anything you need I'm here for you."

"Don't forget about me dudes," Soos said.

"Thanks guys, but all we really need is some alone time," I said looking at Remus. He was bouncing his knife in the air, never using his hands, and the blade out. I'd only seen him do this when he was either really mad, scared or sad. It was something to distract himself from his feelings.  
The others nodded and left us alone for the rest of the day. Me and Remus just sat in the attic, not doing anything, except for reminiscing old memories of the best summer of our lives.

I turned left down the long hallway of the Pines residents. It was adorned by picture of the twins. One when they were babies, another when they were toddlers. I stopped by a newer photo, one I had watched being put up. My mind wandered back to that summer.

After a few tear filled hours, Remus got up, grabbed a bag, and snuck down the steps. I followed him, trying to match his careful footprints. After making sure no one was around, he walked up to the pantry, and began to put some salt inside the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, as not to get him in trouble. After filing the bag full, he turned to me, a look of determination that I had seen only twice before.

"I'm going after them," he said, swinging the bag on to his back, and walking past me.

"Why? They won't let you stay, they'll just call the police" I said trying to reason with him, but he just shook his head.

"I won't stay with them, I'll just hide out somewhere close by, sneak about," he said opening the door and walking outside, with me in tow. It was dusk outside, just getting dark.

"How will you even find them?" I asked as he stepped off the porch. He turned to me, and showed me a sweater. It was Mommy's, with a knight, holding a spear made of bone, and wearing only a loin cloth, and a black helmet. To anyone else, it was just one of her many fantasies, but to me, it was more. She had whispered to me one day, that it was Remus. She had a huge crush on him, couldn't blame her really.

"I can smell her Avy," he said, "and I'm going to find them." Remus, my brother, turned towards the road and began to walk away. That's the last time I ever saw him.

Just kidding! Fooled you for a second didn't I?

Instead I jumped down from the porch, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming too," I told him sternly. He looked at me.

"You sure?" I nodded. He smiled, then picked me up. He placed me on his shoulders, turned wolf, then took off.

I sat on his back, from when we left to when we took a break a few hours later. We were at a rest stop on the interstate. Cars passed us by, a few stopping here and there to use the restroom.

I looked at Remus. It was barely light out, and he was panting heavily in the cool morning light sprawled out on the grassy ground. His mouth never stopped to take a break, just breathing in and out for minutes on end.

"Turn human and get some rest bro," I said yawning, "we both need it." He obliged, lying on his back, and then quickly fell asleep. I walked over, lay in the crook of his arm, and fell asleep.

I turned from the photo and began to continue walking down the long hallway. This house was so confusing! As I tried to find the source of the noise, I returned to that week.

For the next four days, we would wake up, and continue on with our journey, only stopping for sleep, and hunting. It did explain why Remus packed a lot of salt, he would put the meat in to keep it, though, I was the only one who ate it cooked. As soon as Remus fed me, he would eat everything else, cooked or not.

On the fifth day, we arrived at the outskirts of Piedmont. It was huge, larger than Gravity Falls.

"You're sure we can find their house in there?!" I asked motioning towards the city. It was about a mile away, far enough for us to see the skyscrapers and hear the roar of traffic. How did they live here?! It was maddening, the noise emanating from the area.

But, I thought to myself, it'll all be worth it, once I'm close to the twins. I felt a tear leave my eye, and saw Remus drop a few more.

"Whelp," he said after a few seconds, " let's go." We set off across the city, Remus carrying me on his shoulders.

Soon we reached a quiet neighborhood, far enough away from the city that the noise was just an echo. After a few whiffs from the sweater, Remus found a three-story building, with a red paint job and a big bay window that had the curtains closed. The door was plain oak, with a pine tree on it.

"Must be the place," I said. Remus quickly turned stealthy, moving silently, even with me on his shoulders. He ran to the fence bordering the house, and jumped over, easily clearing it.

The backyard was filled with toys, mostly balls and rope, and a trampoline. Apparently, mister and misses Pines were a little more spendy than Grunkle Stan. Remus lowered me to his chest, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his stomach. He turned towards the house. The backside of the house had a big porch, most likely for parties. Remus scaled up the porch, then on to the building. It had two layers of roof, the second story windows between them. Remus set me down, and we looked through the window and where met with a heartbreaking scene.

Mommy and Daddy where sitting on a bed, in what looked like Mommy's room. I could tell, because it was strewn with paint, colored pens, strings of wool, and knitting needles, while the walls where covered in posters of boys, mostly famous people. But they were both focusing in on a photo, and I knew what it was.

The photo had the four of us, happy and alive, taken by one of our friends, the same photo that was hanging on the wall. Waddles sat at their feet, a cat laying on his back, and both animals looking up at the twins. They began to cry.

I shook my head, pulling out of the sad memory. I found the stairs and began to descend, slowly. My mind yanked me back to that moment.

"Oh Mommy, Oh Daddy," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes as well. Remus began to cry too, more than all three of us. We turned and where about to leave, when we heard a door open in the room. We turned back and saw mister and misses Pines in the doorway, looking sadly at their kids. Remus cracked open the window, not enough for anyone to notice, but enough for us to hear better.

"Oh Daryl look at them," misses Pines said. She looked like a larger version of Mommy, only with shorter hair, and no braces. She walked into the room, and knelt in front of the pair, who looked up at their mother. The tears did not stop falling, only lightened slightly.

"If anything they've gotten worse," she said sadly, looking at her husband, who looked like a big version of Daddy. He nodded slowly.

"Mom we're fine, just a little sad is all," Daddy said, trying to stop himself from crying. Daryl shook his head.

"No you're not, you're very sad kids, and I know exactly how to fix that," he said reaching for his phone. He pulled it out and quickly typed in a number, then held it to his ear.

"Who are you calling Dad?" Mommy asked, looking up from the picture. He smiled and then spoke into the phone.

"Uncle Stan? Yeah it's me, Daryl, listen tell those two kids to pack, cause were bringing them here for the school year," he said happily, looking at the twins. They sat there complete shock, unable to move, but before they could, Daryl frowned.

"What do you mean missing? For how long? Since we left?! Well where could they be? Okay okay, I'll leave you to your search," he let the phone drop from his ear.

"There gone, just gone. He said he went upstairs to see how they were doing, but they weren't there. They just up and left the day you guys did," he said looking at the twins in disbelief. There faces turned to a look of absolute horror, then sadness.

"It's all our fault, we shouldn't have left them, they needed us and we just left them," Mommy said, bursting into tears. Daddy moved next to her, and tried to comfort her, but he was crying just as much. I started to cry even harder, and Remus did to.

I looked at Remus, and we didn't need telepathy to tell each other what to do. He reached over, opened the window, and placed me inside, following suit. We stood there, as all eyes in the room fell on us. Mommy and Daddy had stopped crying, and mister and misses Pines were staring at us in shock.

"Hi," Remus said. That snapped everyone out of their brief paralysis.

"AVY!" Mommy cried as she crashed into me and squeezed me tight.

"Can't… breathe," I choked out. She loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"How did you get here, why are you here?" Daddy asked walking up to Remus, who smiled through his tears.

"Come on Dipper, you're a smart guy, use that head of yours," he said placing a hand on his head. Daddy thought for a second, then it dawned on him.

"You're here for us aren't you?" He asked. Remus's smile grew.

"Why else would we be here?" He asked his voice choking. Daddy grabbed Remus and pulled him into a hug. They pulled away, and Remus looked at mister and misses Pines.

"Who are you?" Misses Pines asked.

"Remus, misses Pines," he said holding out his hand. She didn't take it, instead walked back to Daryl. Remus let his hand drop.

"You're that kid at the Mystery Shack, with her," Daryl said motioning towards me, "how do you know each other?"

"He's my brother," I said automatically. The adults looked at me, once again shocked.

"Stan said you were an orphan," Daryl said questioning.

"Avy was a baby when my parents got divorced. My mother got custody and remarried, but to an asshole. She divorced him, but somehow, got custody if her. I haven't seen her since, but my parents got back together at least," Remus lied, looking at me. We couldn't very well tell them I was kidnapped by a troll. He turned back to them.

"They're dead now." Misses Pines gasped.

"You poor boy, any other family?" Remus shook his head.

"My grandparents passed on about a year before, and my siblings died in the fire that took my parents," he said, a few tears shimmering down his face, "these three are all I have left."

Misses Pines stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, much to my brothers surprise. She was slightly shorter than him, but Remus reached down and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and looked into his face.

"You and your sister are welcome always welcome here," she said, then turned to Daryl, "right honey." He nodded, then stepped forward and reached out his hand, which Remus accepted gladly.

"Daryl Pines at your service young man, welcome to the family."

I smiled at the ending. It had happened so long ago, and now it was December, a few months since and we've had a couple of adventures since then, not the same as when we were in Gravity Falls, but just as exciting.

As Grunkle Stan said, I couldn't go to school, so I was home schooled until I could enter public school, but Remus was only two years behind, so he could go to school still, just two grades behind. And as luck would have it, Mommy and Daddy were both two grades below him!

I reached the bottom of the steps only to see a teen about Remus's age standing at the bottom of the steps. He was texting, but looked up at me with a confused expression.

He had buzzed blonde hair, was wearing a T-shirt that said "You Can't Fake This" in big blue bolder letters, and was wearing plain white shorts. He was on the pudgy side, but it was looked me up and down quickly.

"Who are you?" He asked in a deep confused voice.

"I could ask you the same," I returned quickly. He shook his head, and held out his hand.

"I'm Larry," he said as I took and then proceeded to shake his hand,"you must be Avy, Mabel can't stop taking about you." I chuckled lightly.

"She does get excited, but why are you here?" He looked at me strangely.

"Because-" he was interrupted by a shout coming from down the hall. I followed it and saw Mommy, Daddy Remus, Daryl, Molly (misses Pines) and a few other people standing around a pine tree. It was covered in what looked like multi-colored balls, and little lights that would flicker different colors every few seconds.

Mommy was talking to a couple of girls around her age, and the subject was, without a doubt, me.

"And she's got the cutest nose, and don't even get me started in her hair, she's just so pretty and- there she is!" She said pointing to me. She rushed over to me, and began to introduce me to her friends.

"This is Chelsy, and Abby and Dana and finally Taylor,"she said motioning to each girl, and they greeted me as their names where said.

"Hi," I said politely. Mommy began to talk about how I liked, well, there wasn't really a subject, just her telling them everything I liked. I tapped her on the shoulder, cutting of on her explanation on how I liked ponies, and pointed towards the tree.

"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head quizzically. The other girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's a Christmas tree," Abby said.

"Christmas?" I asked.

"She doesn't know what Christmas is?" One of the adults asked. Everyone looked at me making me a bit uncomfortable, but what was really weird was that Remus began getting angry, I could tell by the look in his face.

"Kid," a girl slightly older than Daddy said, "what's wrong with you?"

"There's something wrong with me?" I asked fearfully. Daddy walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said, irritated at the girl.

"You just need to know what Christmas is," Mommy said. Then the twins began to explain Christmas to me. Basically, it was a time of peace, where everyone was happy, and shared gifts, and good boys and girls got Christmas presents from a man named Santa.

"What does he look like?" I asked hopefully, the explanation making me all giddy. A man standing by the twins parents chuckled.

"It might be a little early, but this is a special occasion," he said as he left. He returned a few minutes later in a red suit, with a fake white beard and a red hat.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, who's ready for their gifts?" He asked, getting a laugh from everyone except Remus and myself. I felt the color drain from my face, and my knees felt weak. Remus saw this, and grabbed me before I blacked out.

"Avy?! Avy?!" Remus's voice woke me up. I looked around, and saw that Remus was holding me, a look of worry on his face.

"Monster…red suit…blood," I said, trembling, on the verge of tears.

"Okay, I understand," Remus said, holding me closer to his chest.

"I don't," the girl's voice said. Remus turned towards her, and I saw the guy was still in the suit. I began to tremble again.

"Mr. Donald, take the suit off," Daddy said plainly. Mr. Donald looked startled  
"But w-"

"Now," Mommy Daddy and Remus said at once. Mr. Donald was startled again, then ran off and came back without the suit.

"What, the little baby's scared of Santa?" The girl asked. Remus's eyes narrowed in anger.

"No, she's afraid of someone who dressed up as Santa," he growled at the girl. He gave me to Daddy, pulled out one of his biggest knives, to almost everyone's surprise, and began to pop it into the air, open, with his various body parts.

"Who?" The girl pressed on, glancing at the knife every time he hit it, "the monster who hides under her bed?" Remus snatched the knife out of the air and pointed it at the girl.

"Shut up," he growled. He put the knife away, and began walking away, but the girl stopped him.

"Wait, your saying she's afraid of the monster in the closet? The little bitch needs-," she didn't finish, because the back of Remus's hand hit her cheek.

_**Smack!**_

The room fell silent as everyone watched he reaction. She bent down, her hand on her cheek. She looked at it, then straightened and glared angrily at the teen. He never hit girls, only in self-defense.

"You hit me, you piece of shit what the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted. Then Remus exploded, both with anger and tears.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He roared, causing everyone to jump back, even the girl, but Remus grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her into a wall.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, WHAT'S HAPPENED TO US, AND HOW WE GOT HERE TODAY,THROUGH ALL OUR PAIN AND SADNESS. I WATCHED MY FAMILY, MY LIFE BURNED TO A CRISP, THEN I LIVED IN THE WOODS FOR TWO YEARS! ALL ALONE IN THE WOODS, WITH NOTHING MORE THAN A FEW FUCKING ANIMALS!" He lifted the girl above his head, and his hand began to clench down on the girl's neck.

"SHE HAD IT WORSE," he roared even louder, pointing with his free hand to me, "FOR SEVEN YEARS OF HER LIFE SHE WAS TREATED NO BETTER THAN TRASH, AND THAT'S GONNA CHANGE!" He roared, tightening his grip on the girl. She grabbed at his hand, gasping for breath. Remus pulled the girl close and said in a voice I could barely hear.

"I could kill you now, you know that?" He asked her quietly,"I judge whether you live or die, so I'll do the former if you apologize to Avy," he said, releasing his grip. She gasped for breathe as she crumpled to the ground, and coughed loudly for a few seconds before standing unsteadily. Her throat had blue bruises on it from his hand. She looked at him angrily, and slightly fearful.

"Why should I?" She asked quietly. Remus grabbed her forehead, and slammed the back of her head against the wall. She cried out in pain, but Remus just grabbed her face and aimed it towards him.

"I protect my family, especially my sister," he growled angrily. She looked at him confused, then an "oh shit" look crossed her face.

"A-Avy I'm sorry," she said quickly. Remus did not let go, only stood still, the only thing moving his eyes, the tears running down his face, and everyone breathing.

"More specifically," he growled, motioning for her to continue the sentence.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes fearfully. Remus let go off her face.

"Learn some respect, or do I have to teach you myself?" He asked walking away, but stopped for her answer. She nodded feebly, then limped weakly towards to adults on the left side of the tree, who wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," he said, the tears slowing. He walked into the kitchen, and then the sound of the back door opening and closing.

"Well it could have been worse," Mommy said.

"How?" Taylor asked. Mommy shrugged.

"The last person to call Avy a bitch got their throat ripped out," Daddy said. This caused the girl to start crying into her father's shoulder, while a deep silence gripped the room.

"He really cares about you doesn't he?" Ms. Donald asked,and I nodded.

"He found out I was beaten badly by my step-father daily, and now he protects all three of us," I said motioning to the twins. The silence returned, and wasn't broken until Remus returned, chewing on a bone, the tears still falling. He sat in a chair, and focused on the bone. I wiggled, signaling I was fine. Daddy set me down and I walked over to Remus, who looked at me without moving or stopping chewing on the bone.

"Remus, what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand in his open one. He squeezed it lightly.

"Nothin sis, I'm fine," he lied. I shook my head.

"No lying," I said sternly. He sighed, and looked at the floor.

"Avy our family," he inhaled and then began to cry harder, "they died on Christmas Day." He released a loud sob, dropped the bone, and buried his face into his hands. His sobs got progressively louder, until my very bones shook. I hopped into his lap, and wrapped my arms around my brother, who returned the favor and began soaking the shoulder my shirt. I took of his hat, and ran my hands through his brown hair, whispering his favorite song.

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween." I sang, while listening to the conversations behind me.

"So, what's their story?" Larry's parents asked. He was answered by Daddy.

"Their parents divorced, and when their mother got re-married, she choose a horrible man who got custody of Avy, and then mercilessly beat her everyday for seven years until I found her in the woods, and she begged me to kill her," he lied. Remus came up with excuse a few months ago. A gasp escaped the group, and I felt all their eyes on me, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered was my brother.

"In this town don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise," I sang, and Remus began to sing with me quietly.

"Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back, and scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween everybody scream, won't you please make way for a very special guy! Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king now! This is Halloween this is Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween Halloween! In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song," we sang the ending chorus together with separate lyrics. I took the la las and he took the Halloweens. He looked up, his eyes blood-shot. I placed my forehead against his.

"Better?" I asked my elder brother. He smiled at me, and replied, "better."  
I turned and sat in his lap,looking at the group who hadn't taken their eyes off us.

"You two are some strange people," Ms. Donald said, much to the distress of the Pine parents. We smiled at them.

"Thanks," we said in unison.

After that it was fun. Remus apologized for nearly killing Maxie, which was the bitch girls name, but her parents understood. A brothers got to look out for their sister. We sat around the rest of the day, enjoying the party the pines were hosting, a few days before Christmas. We made cookies, the gingerbread men were my favorite, we hung stockings that I had knitted myself (with a little help from Mommy of course). The next day, there was a wrestling match between Remus and mr. Donald.

"Gimme your best shot kid," he said. Remus took off his sweat shirt and hat and gave them to me then He turned back to mr. Donald and motioned for him to go first.

"You asked for it," he said as he ran forward. Remus simply ducked under him and grabbed his leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. He motioned for me to sit on him and I did.

"Dipper?" Remus asked, and the boy obliged, laying on the ground. He smacked his hand on the blanket they were using as a mat.

"Pin!" He yelled as he lifted me up.

"My trophy boy," he said holding me up, and doing a victory strut around the room. I looked out the window, and saw a beat up old station wagon parking outside. One I was very familiar with.

"Guys it's Grunkle Stan!" I shouted excitedly at my friends. The others didn't understand, but Mommy Daddy Remus, and I took off for the station wagon, me not leaving Remus's shoulders. When we reached the door, three people got out.

"Wendy? Soos? What are you guys doing here?" Wendy smiled at me.

"My parents wanted to go to Alaska to visits some cousins, but I decided to stay in the continental U.S." she said looking around the neighborhood, "man it's hot here."

"I just came because Mr. Pines said so," Soos said. We turned to the elderly man, and smiled at him. He grunted in response.

"We missed you," all four of us said in strangely exact unison. He looked taken aback, then smiled.

"I missed you little rascals too," he said happily.

Hugs and words where exchanged, and Mommy dared Wendy to wrestle Remus. She agreed, and three minutes later, there rolling on the floor, trying to pin each other. Eventually, Wendy got on top and smirked evilly.

"What now little man?" She asked her voice in baby talk. It was Remus's turn to smirk, and he leaned back and wrapped his legs around the back of her neck, then pulled her off his chest, and locking her into a scissor hold.

"Okay okay!" Wendy said, as she tapped the ground. Remus let her up and smiled warmly, the sweat gloating off his acne ridden forehead.

"That was pretty good, I haven't wrestled like that since… since…"his eyes became distant, and a tear fell down his cheek. Wendy pated his shoulder, causing him to return to the present.

"You done good dork," she said happily. The rear of the day was a blur of gingerbread houses, food fights, dancing, some pig getting caught in the Christmas lights, and ended when everyone went home.

A few days later, I was awoken by a large shriek. I looked up and saw Mommy jumping up and down on the bed.

"It's Christmas!" She yelled as she picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, then took off for our brothers room. We crashed through the door, causing Remus to throw a knife right next to us into the door frame.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She asked angrily. Remus shrugged.

"Don't sneak up on a guy who uses knives," he said matter-of-factly.

"God your cute," Mommy said. Remus smiled sheepishly and blushed. Daddy chuckled then got out of bed.

"Well, let's go celebrate Avy's first Christmas," he said walking past me and Mommy.

We reached the tree, which the underside was overflowing with wrapped boxes. Daryl and Molly watched as Mommy and Daddy ripped open the presents, pulling out books, clothes, art supplies, and other various items. Eventually, only five boxes remained.

"You two didn't really say what you wanted, so we just chose what we thought you would like," Molly said sheepishly. I grabbed the biggest box, and saw it was marked for both of us. Remus pulled out a knife and sliced it open revealing an electric scooter. It was actually pretty cool.

"Wow, thanks!" I said, pushing the box aside. I record over and grabbed a smaller box, and saw it was marked for Remus, so I gave it to him. He opened it, and his eyes widened. He carefully reached inside, and pulled out a large knife marked Kay-bar. He smiled and threw the knife in the air a couple of times, then tested the sharpness by dragging the blade against his arm, cutting a few of the hairs. He smiled even larger.

"Perfect, the weight, the sharpness, just everything is perfect," he said happily. He looked at Daryl and Molly, who both had big smiles on their faces.

"Thanks," he said looking back at the knife.

"nice knife," Grunkle Stan said walking in the room. Wendy and Soos went back to gravity falls, but Grunkle Stan stayed for the holiday.I looked at the other box, and saw it had my name on it. I opened it and my eyes widened. I pulled the item out of the package and looked it over.

It was a golden pendent in the shape of a heart. When I pressed the top, it opened up, the front breaking in half, to show three pictures; Mommy on the left, smiling largely, Daddy reading a book, completely unaware of the person taking the photo, and finally, Remus in the middle, staring off into space, a tear running down his face. I felt the same thing happen to me.

"Thank you," I said looking at them. They smiled at me happily. There were two boxes left, one wrapped horribly, the other perfect.

"Oh I wonder who these are from," Remus said jokingly. He picked up the horribly wrapped one and his eyes widened.

"Mabel?" He said holding up the box and looking at her. She blushed, embarrassed. Daddy wore a smug expression.

"She's horrible at wrapping, it's just one thing artistic that I'm better at than her," he said smiling. Mommy crossed her arms and pouted. Remus shrugged and turned back to the gift. It was labeled for him, so he opened it, When he opened it, he stopped. He began to tremble, as he pulled out metal ring, and placed it on his ring finger. As soon as it was nestled in place, he cried happily.

I opened mine, and saw a ring with a red gem on it. I slipped it on my finger, and it fit perfectly.

"Where did you get this?" I asked stunned. Daddy shrugged.

"We found them one day while walking in the woods, and since both of you came from the woods, it would mean something," he said.

"It means everything," Remus said the tears falling faster, "Avy, these were our parents." I looked at the ring around my finger. It was beautiful, much like my mother, or at least that's what Remus told me. I didn't doubt him.  
I smiled and let a few tears fall, before walking over to my brother and hugging him. We smiled.

"Best, Christmas, ever" we said before we hugged each other.

**Okay that was a biggin, took forever, hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
